


My Special One

by r_jj09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff Reader, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_jj09/pseuds/r_jj09
Summary: A Hufflepuff girl has a crush on a particular red-haired boy and turned everyone down who asked her to Yule ball secretly hoping her special one will ask her
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since written anything. Especially HP. English isn't my native language either so, I apologize if I made any mistake. Let me know in the comments what do you think. A little feedback would mean a lot to me. I still hope you enjoy this little oneshot.

The Yule ball. The event that everybody talked about in the past couple of weeks. Not a day passes without someone gathering their courage to ask their ideal partner to the dance. As Y/N walked on the corridor she caught another happy couple from the corner of her eyes. A small smile curved to her lips and with a sigh, she continued her way to the great hall. Y/N was one of those few students who didn’t have a date to the ball. Not because no one asked her. In fact, at least 5 guy asked her out, but she turned each and every one down. The last time the Triwizard champion Cedric Diggory himself asked her. She was still under the effect of the rejection as she stepped into the great hall. She took a deep breath and tried to put a smile on her face.

“Act like nothing happened.” she said to herself as she sat down by the Hufflepuff table.

As she sat down by her friend group they gave her a worried look. Heidi asked if she was alright, but Y/N just gave her a smile and replied with a yes. She stayed quiet for the dinner and got lost in her thoughts. The reason why she turned everyone down was George Weasley. Y/N is pretty close friends with the twins and the whole Gryffindor quidditch team. But over the years she developed feelings for the quieter twin. Deep down she had a feeling that the thought of asking her to the ball never crossed George’s mind. She was prepared for the ending that she has to go alone to the ball. As she finished her dinner she looked over the Gryffindor table. She saw her friends giggling and smiling. She was often found at the Gryffindor table, but not tonight. She quickly got up from her seat and left the great hall. She wanted to be unnoticed but didn’t succeed. Angelina caught her leaving alone.

“Sorry guys, I got something to do” she said as she got up and ran after Y/N.

“Y/N!!” shouted Angelina after the Hufflepuff girl.

Y/N quickly turned around to see Angelina running after her in the corridor.

“Hey Angelina!”

“Y/N, can I have a word with you?” asked Angelina as she caught up to Y/N.

“Yeah, sure. What are you wanna talk about?”

Angelina grabbed her wrist and lead her to a quieter corridor of the castle. She sat down on the stairs which lead up to one of the towers. Angelina patted the space beside her, urging Y/N to sit down beside her. Y/N gave in and sat down beside her friend.

“So. Tell me what’s going on!” said Angelina straight away.

Y/N gave her a confused look. She knew she can’t lie to Angellina. She knows her far too well.

“Ever since Cedric and you talked this morning after breakfast you’ve been awfully quiet. What did he say?”

Y/N gave her a sigh as buried her face in her hands.

“He asked me to the ball.” said Y/N.

Angelina didn’t know where to put this statement.

“And that made you this quiet and depressed?”

“Yes, because I turned him down.”

Y/N looked up at Angelina. Her reaction wasn’t the one that Y/N expected. She thought she’s gonna say that it was a mistake on her end. Angelina smiled at her instead.

“You want somebody else to ask you to the ball isn’t that right? Who is this _special one_ who made you turn down Cedric?”

Y/N felt her cheeks warm up by the sudden exposure. Angelina figured out her plan pretty easily. She knew she can trust Angelina with the secret. The secret that no one knows about.

“It’s George”

As soon as Y/N said it she felt relief. Angelina put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

“So one of the Weasley boys stole your heart, huh? I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Really?” asked Y/N quite surprised.

“Yes. George is a nice guy. Funny, caring. Let’s not forget to mention that he’s good-looking.” said Angelina and nudged Y/N’s side which earned a small chuckle from her.

“You and George get along pretty well. I think you guys would make a good couple.”

Y/N cheeks turned to a darker shade of pink after hearing her friend saying that. Y/N just shook her head.

“It sounds nice when you say it like that, but I think the feeling isn’t mutual.” said Y/N avoiding Angelina’s gaze.

“What makes you think that? Yeah, sure you guys are close friends and he seems like the type who would rather hide his feelings for you just to make sure he won’t ruin the friendship.” said Angelina as she cupped Y/N’s cheeks and turned her towards herself.

“George clearly likes you back Y/N. I saw the way he looks at you. How he talks to you or about you. You should see his face when you sit down at the Gryffindor table or hang out with us. It’s like…Like you light up his whole world.”

Angelina’s words stuck right through Y/N’s chest. Does George really fancy her?

Fred Weasley just turned around the corner to walk to the Gryffindor common room when he heard a familiar voice.

“Who is this special guy who made you turn down Cedric?”

Fred knew it was Angelina and some other girl talking about their dates to the ball. He was about to keep walking but.

“It’s George”

Fred stopped right on his tracks as he heard his twin brother’s name escape Y/N lips. He went into hiding and started to eavesdrop. He couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. His brother has been pining over this girl and now he hears that the Y/N feels the same about George.

“…Like you light up his whole world.”

Fred smiled at Angelina’s word. Cuz it was just like that. George was different when Y/N was around.

“What should I do? The ball is almost here.” asked Y/N with worry in her voice.

“Ask him yourself! If he cannot gather the courage to do it himself take the matters to your own hands.” said Angelina confidently.

“You are right. That’s what I’m gonna do. Thanks Angie!” said Y/N and hugged her.

On the other side of the wall Fred thought it’s his time to leave the scene before he gets caught. He quickly goes back to the Gryffindor common room. As the door swung wide open he searched the room for his twin. George was sitting by the fireplace with Lee, Ron Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Fred rushed to them.

“George! You need to talk to Y/N right now!” said Fred pretty loudly scaring the group with his sudden appearance.

All of them turned towards him with a confused look on their faces.

“Wha..? Why should I?” asked George.

“Because she doesn’t have a date for the ball. I know you like her so you should ask her” answered Fred.

“Do you really think she would like to go to the ball with me? I’m pretty sure she would like to go with someone else.” said George and turned back to the fireplace.

“Oh really? Then why did she turn down Cedric Diggory?”

As soon as the sentence left Fred’s mouth George turned back to him with wide eyes.

“She turned the Hogwarts champion down?” asked Ginny

“How do you know this Fred?” asked Lee.

“She told Angelina about it.” said Fred earning a pointed look from Hermione.

“Were you eavesdropping on them?” asked Hermione as she put down the newspaper she was reading.

“Maybe…” said Fred looking away from her and scratching the back of his neck.

“But I didn’t do it on purpose! I wanted to leave, but then Y/N said George’s name and…”

“She was talking about me?” interrupted George.

“Yes, she was. She turned down Cedric because she wants you to ask her to the ball.”

“Cedric wasn’t the only one she turned down.” said Ginny.

“What?” asked George and Fred in sync.

“I heard she rejected at least 4 guys before Cedric. And they weren’t all Hogwarts students.” said Ginny with a grin on her face.

George’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Bloody hell! Y/N turned down a Durmstrang student just because she wants to go with my brother? She’s mad.” said Ron.

“At least she knows who she wants to go with. Unlike someone who leaves it to the last minute” said Hermione looking at Ron.

He just rolled his eyes as an answer.

“If that’s the case George you should ask her as soon as possible before she loses her patience and accepts someone else’s offer.” said Lee.

Fred wanted to add that she might ask George herself at the end, but he chose to keep that information a secret. George got up to his feet and looked at his twin.

“Where is she?” asked George with determination in his eyes.

“The last time I saw her she was by the staircase which leads up to the tower at the end of the hallway.”

And with that George quickly left the common room. Ignoring his friend’s shouting. Just as he stepped to the corridor he noticed Angelina.

“Hey Angelina!”

“Oh! Hey Geroge!”

“Do you know where Y/N is?” got George straight to the point.

Angelina was surprised by the question.

“Yeah, she went back to the common room.”

“Thanks a lot, Angie” said George and he started running straight to the Hufflepuff common room.

“What made him so determined all of a sudden?” she said it to herself.

And with a shrug she walked into the common room.

George quickly got to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. All he needed to do is wait for someone to come out or go in. He leaned against one of the barrels. His heart was beating out of his chest. He’s about to ask the girl he had a crush on for years to the yule ball. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

“George?”

His eyes shot open. He saw Cedric standing there with a rather confused look on his face.

“What are you doing here?” asked Cedric

George didn’t expect HIM to show up.

“I just want to talk to somebody and I don’t know the password so I was waiting for someone to turn up and help me out.”

“Who is it?” asked Cedric.

“Y/N” answered George.

Cedric had a good idea of what George was planning, but he didn’t say a word. He thought George might have better luck with her. He pulled his want out of his robes and was about to tap on the barrel when George interrupted.

“Can I ask you something?”

Cedric turned back to the ginger guy.

“Is it true that you asked Y/N to the ball?”

Cedric was shocked by the question.

“How…? Who told you that?”

“It doesn’t matter from who I know about it. Is it true or not?”

Cedric gave a small sigh and folded his arms.

“Yes, I did ask her. But she said no.”

“I see.” said George with a small smile on his face.

“So Fred wasn’t just making it up.” muttered George under his breath.

“How does Fred even know about it?” asked Cedric.

George realised he said the last sentence out loud.

“Apparently my stupid brother eavesdropped on Y/N and Angelina.”

“Oooh! I see. I thought a rumour started to spread around. Y/N told me she wanted to keep that conversation a secret. To keep the reputation of so-called Triwizard champion clean. I said it wasn’t necessary, but she insisted.”

“That sounds just like her. Always caring about other people.” said George with a smile on his face.

“You might have better luck than I did.” said Cedric with an encouraging smile. “I’ll better go and get her.”

He grabbed his wand and started to tap on the barrels. He disappeared as the door closed behind him.

Y/N was sitting on the sofa and was reading a book when Cedric walked up to her.

“Hey Y/N! You got a visitor waiting for you outside.”

Y/N was surprised and gave Cedric a confused look.

“Who?”

Cedric just shook his head.

“I’m not gonna tell you. Go out there and find out for yourself.”

And with that, he disappeared into the boy dormitory. Y/N was quite confused. She had no clue who wanted to speak to her at this hour. She stood up from her seat, fixed her tie and walked to the door. If she was asked to guess who wants to talk to her she wouldn’t have said his name. But there he was. George standing in front of her with a welcoming smile on his face.

“Hi Y/N!”

“Hey George!” said Y/N as she walked up to him.

“Cedric told me you wanted to talk.”

“Yeah…Shall we take a walk in the corridors?” asked George as he put his hands in his pockets.

Y/N nodded and started to walk with George by her side.

“So what is so important that you wanted to talk about?” said Y/N breaking the ice.

“You’ve been pretty quiet today. I have barely seen you after breakfast. It’s like you’ve been avoiding us. Avoiding me…”

“Oh George, don’t get the wrong idea. I wasn’t avoiding you or anyone. I was just…I was in a bad mood.”

“Does the upcoming yule ball have anything to with it?“

Y/N got surprised by George bringing up the yule ball topic.

“Maybe it does.” said Y/N turning her face away from him.

She didn’t want him to see her slightly pink cheeks.

“I get it. Seeing all the couples getting together in the hallway sure reminds you that.”

“Have asked someone, George?”

Y/N instantly regretted the question. How could she ask that? She wanted to ask him, but now she’s asking if he asked someone else? She was prepared to get a shocking ‘yes’ as an answer.

“No. Actually, I didn’t.” said George, bringing Y/N back from her thoughts.

Y/N stopped in her tracks as George said that. He also stopped and looked back at her.

“Was it that big of a surprise for you?” asked George jokingly.

“Well…I mean, yeah it was.” answered Y/N.

Feeling her cheeks warm by the thought to where George is going with this conversation. The butterflies in her stomach started to awake. The light blush on Y/Ns cheeks wasn’t unnoticed by George. He always thought Y/N was really cute when she was blushing.

“I was sort of hesitating.” said George while pulling his hands out of his pockets and closing the small distance between him and Y/N.

“Hesitating?” asked Y/N looking up at the ginger boy.

“Yes. I had no idea if this girl was interested in me.”

“But now you do?”

George had to give it a thought about what he’s gonna answer. He didn’t want to tell her that Fred eavesdropped on her and Angelina.

“I think I do.” he said with a smirk on his face. “Y/N…Would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?”

Y/Ns cheeks turned red as soon as those words left George’s lips.

“Yes George. I’d love to.” said Y/N with a big smile on her face.

“Great” said George.

His cheeks were also in a light shade of red.

“Mr Weasley? Miss Y/L/N? What are you two doing out here at this hour? Both of you should return to your houses before the curfew.” surprised McGonagall the two.

“Yes of course professor.” said Y/N and turned to George.

She put her hand on his shoulder, leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“See you tomorrow Georgie. Good Night!”

And with that she walked away from the scene. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. It was a bold move to kiss his cheek, but Y/N was on cloud nine.

As Y/N left the scene George couldn’t get a word out of his mouth. He was shocked. He put his hand where Y/N’s lips pressed against his cheek. His face was burning. If he wasn’t blushing already now he definitely does.

“Oh Mr Weasley.” said McGonagall shaking her head

“It took you six years.” and with that she left, leaving George in trance.

He looked at Y/N direction. He still saw her at the end of the corridor. He smiled to himself and said

“She is _my special one_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule ball is finally here. What will this night bring for George and Y/N?

After George asked Y/N to the ball the time just flew by. Like a blink of an eye and the night of the Yule Ball was here. Y/N was getting ready in her dorm. With the help of her friends she got her H/C hair in a simple braid and put some makeup on. She walked to her closet where her D/R ball gown was hanging. She reached out and grabbed the dress. She caressed her thumb on the fabric. She barely could believe that all this is real. Wearing this beautiful dress tonight and going to the ball with the guy she had feelings for years now. It felt like a dream. 

Downstairs the student started to gather at the doorway of the Great Hall. The champions gathered around McGonagall to discuss their duties for the night. Many couples started to get together. Hogwarts, Durmstarng and Beauxbatons student mixed pairs filled the room. George with his twin and Angelina were waiting at the bottom of the staircase. George’s heart was beating rapidly. The clock was about to strike 8 and his partner was nowhere yet to be seen. Angelina tried to reassure him.

“Don’t worry George. She’ll be here at any second.”

“Yeah, you know how it goes with girls. It takes forever for them to get ready.” added Fred hoping it would ease the tension. 

It only earned a shove from Angelina and a small chuckle from George.

“I know that I should calm down. Y/N isn’t the type who would leave someone, but still how long do I have to wait?” said George

Angelina’s and Fred’s gaze immediately flew to the top of the staircase as soon as a D/C dress caught their attention. 

“Ugh! Where is she?” said George with a little annoyance in his voice.

“Turn around you dimwit.” said Fred nudging his brother’s shoulder.

With that, George turned around and laid his eyes on his date. Y/N slowly walked down the stairs. She felt her cheeks warm up as she saw George looking at her. He was amazed by Y/N. Fred and Angelina gave each other a knowing look. 

“An interesting night will be for these two” they thought. 

“Hey guys!” said Y/N to the trio.

“Hi Y/N” said Fred and Angelina together. 

“H-Hi Y/N!” said George “You look fantastic.”

“Thank you!” said Y/N feeling her cheeks flush “You look good in a suit too.” 

“Thanks” answered George as he scratched the back of his neck and nervously looking at the ground.

“We’ll head into the hall. See you guys later.” said Fred to them and with Angelina on his arm walked in the great hall. 

Y/N and George looked at each other. George held out his arm for Y/N to take.

“Shall we go M'lady?” said George smiling at Y/N.

Y/N smiled back at him and nodded. She took his arm and the two walked in. Soon the champions walked in and started the ball with their dance. After Dumbledore and McGonagall joined the dance more and more pairs stepped to the dance floor. George took Y/N’s hand and pulled her to the dance floor. He put his other hand to the small of her back, while she put hers on his shoulder. The two stared to Walz together. Even so they never danced together they were in perfect harmony. The music lead them as they danced and looked deep into each other’s eyes. As soon as the Walz ended the real party began. Y/N and George let everything lose for the rock music. Jumped up and down, sang the lyrics and laughed. George gave Y/N a spin and pulled her closer to himself. Everybody was jumping and dancing around them, but they stopped. The music got faded for their ears as nothing else mattered around them. The butterflies in Y/N started to awake as she looked up at George. Her hand was on his chest while the other interlocked fingers with George’s. His heart was beating out of his chest. The moment was interrupted by Angelina who accidentally dumped into them. Y/N and George jumped apart from each other, but their hands were still connected. Their faces were red.

“Sorry!” apologized Angelina.

“Hey there! You guys having fun?” asked Fred “We’re gonna get drinks, you coming?” 

George and Y/N looked at each other. Y/N just shrugged and turned back to Fred.

“Sure.”

There was a little bit of tension between Y/N and George. What would have happened if they wouldn’t have been interrupted? Both of them were lost in thought. Barely paying attention to Fred’s rambling. When they got back to the dance floor, the music slowed down. Fred and Angelina disappeared in the crowd. Y/N and George were left alone. George turned to Y/N. 

“Do you wanna dance or should we…”

“I’d like to.” said Y/N giving him a warm smile. 

She knew his mind is also clouded by that moment. George grabbed Y/N’s wrist and pulled her closer. He put her hands on his shoulders, then both of his hand went to her waist. They started to swing back and forth to the music. They kept eye contact but didn’t know what to say to each other. A couple of songs went on like this. The people started to leave the dance floor or the great hall itself. George needed to break the ice. 

“Y/N…”

“Yeah?”

“About…earlier…I…”

“So you’ve been thinking about it too.” she chuckled “I’m glad I’m not the only one who felt something.”

“Yes, I did feel something.”

“Like there was no one else in the room. Just you and me.” said Y/N and turned her gaze away from George to hide her light pink cheeks. 

“You and me. I like the sound of that.” 

George’s index and middle finger lifted Y/N chin up and turned her gaze back towards himself. They looked deep into each other’s eyes. After a moment of silence, George leaned down and kissed Y/N. She didn’t hesitate to kiss him back. Their kiss was slow but passionate. All those year’s hidden and repressed feelings finally got out and poured into the kiss. Y/N wrapped her arms around George’s neck. One of her hands wandered to the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his ginger locks. George pulled her closer to himself. They were pressed against each other. He put his hand to the side of her neck and with his thumb he caressed her cheek. As much as they wanted to enjoy their first kiss the need for air broke them apart. They pressed their foreheads against each other. A small giggle escaped both of their lips.

“I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too George.” 

“I can’t believe it took me years to say it.”

“Years?” asked Y/N as she pulled back to look into George’s eyes.

“Yes, I’ve been in love with you for years Y/-”

Before George can finish the sentence Y/N cut him off with another kiss. Their lips moved in sync in another passionate kiss. After they broke apart Y/N put her head on George’s chest. His arms went back to her waist. They continued to dance to the slow song. Their kiss wasn’t unnoticed by Fred and Angelina. 

“I told you they’ll get together tonight.” said Fred smirking at Angelina

“I never said they won’t. I’m happy for them.” answered Angelina

As songs went by the great hall became empty. Only Y/N and George danced in the middle of the great hall, lost in each others presence. The clock almost struck midnight when Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in. The professors smiled at each other and walked up to the couple. 

“As much as I’d like to let you two dance the night away I have to say that the ball is over. It’s late, I suggest both of you return to your dorms.” said McGonagall

The pair looked at their professors, said goodnights and with a smile on their faces, holding hand left the great hall. 

“Young love. How wonderful is it.” said Dumbledore looking after the couple. 

George escorted Y/N to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. He brought Y/N’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. 

“Goodnight, my love” he said

Y/N giggled at his gesture and the nickname.

“Goodnight Georgie”

Y/N took out her wand and tapped on the barrel. The door opened and Y/N took one last look back at Geroge before she stepped into the common room. George turned around and put his hands into his pockets. He was on cloud nine. Nobody could’ve washed the smile off of his face. As the door of the Hufflepuff common room closed Y/N leaned against it. Still under the effect of what happened between her and George. She put her fingers on her lips and slowly caressed it. Her’s and George’s met in a passionate kiss. This night really felt like a dream, too good to be true. But it wasn’t. It was all real. One night that neither of them will forget.


End file.
